1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covering devices and more particularly pertains to an back support belt cover for enclosing a belt of a back support brace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of covering devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, covering devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art covering devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,228,609; 5,257,419; 5,188,586; 5,111,806; and 4,384,372.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a back support belt cover for enclosing a belt of a back support brace which includes an outer cover assembly for coextensively covering an outer rear surface of a lumbar support belt, and a securing assembly extendable about the belt to releasably couple the outer cover assembly thereto so as to protect and improve aesthetic appearance of the belt.
In these respects, the back support belt cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enclosing a belt of a back support brace.